


The Taste of Moonlight

by jojoandpicnic



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojoandpicnic/pseuds/jojoandpicnic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur had always described Alfred as being his Sun. Well, if Alfred was Arthur's Sun, then Arthur was Alfred's Moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of Moonlight

Arthur had always described Alfred as being his Sun. Well, if Alfred was Arthur's Sun, then Arthur was Alfred's Moon. 

Alfred remembered when he was very young, he and his mother used to lay outside in the backyard underneath the night sky. He would gaze wonderingly up at the full moon, brilliant in its silver radiance. It looked like a pool of pure celestial liquid held high above his head in an ethereal pond. Some nights it seemed that if Alfred extended his arms out far enough, he could dip his hands in and have a taste.

It was from these imaginings that led Alfred to wonder what moonlight tasted like. He imagined it would be cool, peaceful, and yet dizzyingly weighted, like the rush of adrenaline when a roller coaster plummets in a drop. He imagined it would be sweet, bubbly, with rocky chunks of something bitter, like a Japanese soda with an edible marble. He imagined it would flow like water in a stream, constant and gentle.

All of his dreams could not prepare him for the real thing, or as close to the real thing as he could get.

Arthur was his Moon on Earth. It was through Arthur that Alfred knew what moonlight tasted like.

Moonlight tasted like Arthur’s laugh, airy and poignant, as if it knew that the Earth was ready and yet completely unprepared to experience its full effects. It tasted like Arthur’s skin, weighted, raw, and warm to the touch. It tasted like Arthur’s kisses, like his caresses, like his “I love you”s. Sweet, smooth, calming. It tasted like Arthur’s temper, like his crude humor, like his frowns. Tart, dry, bitter. Moonlight flowed as well as Arthur’s words — that is to say, quite eloquently and freely. 

It was incredible, at least in Alfred’s eyes. Arthur was incredible.

If the Sun allowed the Moon to shine, then Alfred wanted no other job.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Day 2 of Anime Expo! I had so much fun yesterday and saw/hung out with a few friends. Also, I sang happy birthday to Canada at the Hetalia meet up and can’t wait to do so for America on the 4th. :) I imagine I’ll have as much fun today as yesterday and I hope that your day is just as wonderful. The prompt for this fic was “What does moonlight taste like?” Thank you guys and have a fantastic day! :)


End file.
